


Private Negotiations

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, D/s relationship, F/M, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Set immediately post-Networking, Belle and Dorian spend the night at his house and discuss their relationship. Also there's some pretty heavy spanking.





	Private Negotiations

Belle never wanted to leave his house as long as she lived. After they got back to his home, Dorian helped her out of her shoes before they got too far past the front door, and then once in the bathroom he had her stand with her hands on the counter so she could see herself in the mirror as he carefully stripped off her corset and then her skirt and garter belt. Then he’d left her there while he turned on the water to the tub and tested the water. Her body felt stretched and worn out (and a little sticky still) and she didn’t think she could manage much more, but it felt good. It had been a long time since she’d been pushed so hard or so far, and even the unwelcomed appearance of Mistress Faye couldn’t really ruin that for her. Belle knew she needed to tell Dorian, but saying it out loud meant she was going to have to talk about it and the only thing she really wanted to do was be held.

He came back to join her at the mirror and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back towards him and cradling her against his chest when she leaned against him. Eventually he pushed her forward so she was leaning against the sink on her elbows and she felt him begin tugging on the plug he’d inserted in her ass before they left for the party. She tried to relax around it to let him remove it easily, but her body wasn’t obeying her. Besides, even as tired as she was it still felt nice to have him push and pull it as he slowly worked it back out of her. She couldn’t help but cry out when it finally came out, leaving her feeling strangely empty. She always felt empty after one of their sessions, but this time had been so long and drawn out that she almost felt bereft without something inside of her.

She turned as soon as he let her back up and dropped to her knees in front of him, quickly unfastening his trousers and freeing his cock. Half of her had expected him to stop her, but he just petted her hair as she slid her mouth over his erection and started slowly moving her lips up and down his length. He was so good to her, she just never wanted to stop touching him as long as she could help it.

It was too soon before he pulled her off of him by her hair. She’d hoped that he would finish on her face like he’d had her do with Jefferson earlier, but instead he pulled her to her feet, spun her around, and slapped her ass quickly before squeezing it.

“I thought you were worn out, sweetheart,” he said teasingly.

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I can’t keep you happy, Mr. Gold,” she replied as sweetly as she could possibly manage. She was worn out, but something inside of her desperately needed him to lay claim on her again. Maybe she’d been shaken more than she cared to admit, or maybe she just was finally accepting her true fate as a cock hungry whore, but she _needed_ him.

“Get in the tub,” he said gently, waiting until she didn’t immediately obey before tugging her hair just enough to make the point. “ _Now_ ,” he added, and this time she did as he’d said.

The water was hot and soothed some of her soreness, but she didn’t really settle until he’d stripped down and joined her. Dorian sat behind her with his chest against her back and his legs on either side of hers, and the total contact let her finally relax. It had been a very long night, and she still felt off, but he was there and he was holding her lovingly. It was going to be okay.

“I’m sorry I was being bratty,” she said, although she wasn’t _that_ sorry, it was just the best way she could think of to start the conversation back up.

“Don’t be sorry,” he replied. “Just rest, okay?”

She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder as he used a washcloth to drip water over her chest and shoulders. He was such a good boyfriend, and she felt safe with him here with her and washing her all over.

Dorian kept going, massaging her shoulders with the washcloth and down each arm to her fingers before moving down her spine to clean between her legs and then to her thighs. By then, the water was beginning to cool down and Belle was feeling completely limp in his arms. She was sure she could spend the night in the tub if he’d let her.

“Tired?” he whispered and she jolted awake. She hadn’t even realized she’d been dozing, but it was such a nice feeling.

“Yeah,” she said. “That feels nice.”

“Come on sweetheart, let’s get you into bed.”

She nodded and let him help her up and out of the tub and into a towel. They dried each other off quietly and then he led her back into his room and his bed. The mattress was soft and Dorian was warm next to her and she was soon fast asleep.

 

Belle was still asleep when Gold woke up, and he took the opportunity to watch her as she slept. As much as he enjoyed sleeping with her in the cabin or at her place, something about having her in _his_ bed just felt right. It was all too rare to have her here. He didn’t like to keep evidence of their relationship in his house where Bae could accidentally stumble across it. The only signs of her that existed were a toothbrush, a skein of black silk rope on a high shelf in the closet, and a pair of panties she’d forgotten on a previous visit. It felt so empty sometimes, and he had the sudden urge to ask her to move in but he knew that was probably a bad idea. He couldn’t even keep a change of clothes for her at his place, there was no way to ask for much more.

He brushed some of her hair off of her face and she stirred a little, so he tickled her nose lightly until her eyes opened and she was smiling at him.

“Good morning,” he said, leaning down to kiss her.

“Hey, how long have you been awake?”

“Not long. I think I was almost as tired as you were.”

“It was a good tired, though,” she replied. “But I’m not so tired anymore.”

She rolled over onto her side and kissed his neck, running her hand down his body to wrap around his cock. He groaned and stroked her back as she touched him, enjoying the feel of her hand and her lips. She was in a particularly aggressive mood since the night before and he knew enough about her to know that she wanted him to fight her for control, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy this part first.

Belle was pressed tight against him and starting to kiss lower on his body when he decided it was probably time to interrupt. She seemed desperate to get her mouth on him, which was a good enough reason for him not to let her. It was always good to keep her on her toes (sometimes literally).

“Are you already so desperate after last night?” he asked. “I would have thought you’d be satisfied for a week.”

“Please, Mr. Gold?” she begged, and a big part of him wanted to say yes and just see what she’d do but where was the fun in that?

“On your stomach,” he said, smacking her hip teasingly. She perked up at the command and quickly complied. He stroked his hand down her spine to caress her ass. Belle was squirming and preening under his attention, and when he suddenly spanked her she practically cooed.

“Don’t move,” he said finally, climbing out of bed and going to the closet to get the rope he kept there. Someday he was hopefully going to need to get a lockable box for these sorts of things, but for right now Bae was too short to reach the top shelves. It was a nice thought to think of a future with Belle here, though.

Once he’d gotten the rope, he joined her back on the bed and flipped the blankets off of her and pulled one of her legs towards him so he could tie it to the footboard with a quick knot before repeating the process with the other one and leaving a long tail of rope at the end.

“Can I trust you with your arms?” he asked her.

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, crossing her arms and laying her face down on them. He rarely did this sort of thing with her, and he wanted to see how far he could push her now. Dorian knelt between her legs and spanked her with his bare hand firmly but not so hard it would hurt. He was just warming her up right now, but that wouldn’t last long. She’d been in a mood since they got to his house, and he needed to get her settled.

Belle was moaning with each spank, and her ass was turning a nice warm shade of pink. She was almost purring by that point, but he’d known she’d like it. He didn’t hit very hard with his bare hands and she liked being spanked enough that he should probably do it more often than he did. Once her purrs started to turn into yelps he stopped his spankings to stroke her ass softly, soothing the sting for her.

“Are you ready for more?” he asked once he thought she was in a comfortable place. 

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she replied, looking over her shoulder with a smile. She was calmer now than she’d been, and he was going to push her as far as he could. She needed it, and he was more than willing to oblige.

He squeezed her ass teasingly, then gave her another quick spank. He took up the long tail of rope from where it had been lying and gave it a test swing. The rope hit on the bed next to her and she jumped a little, so he did it again. He wasn’t trying to cause her pain so much as let her lose herself in the fantasy of it, and she was lost. Once he was sure the rope wouldn’t hit too hard, he let it fall on her bright pink ass. She gasped and tugged her legs against the ropes, so he gave her a few moments to relax before he did it again. If he saw her arms move, he was going to stop but so far she was being good, so he let the rope land again.

Belle buried her face in the mattress and whimpered, but she didn’t use her safe word and seemed determined not to move.

“Three more, sweetheart,” he said, and she nodded silently. She was trying so hard, it was so beautiful.

He smacked her with the rope again, careful not to let the tip crack on her and then he did it again quickly to surprise her. She cried out and he paused again, waiting for her to relax again before he whipped her one last time. She was writhing on the bed and taking deep breaths, and he started stroking her back gently.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said softly, visibly relaxing her shoulders looking back at him again. “That was really good.”

“I’m glad,” he replied, running his hands around her back to pet her sides and hips which relaxed her even further.

Once she looked ready, he slid one hand down between her legs and slid his fingers in between her legs and dragged a finger through her folds to tease her clit. That instantly set her to moaning again. She was arching her back and trying to get her legs under her but her legs were still tied to the bed. Watching her like this was always his favorite part of any encounter, and it had his cock almost painfully hard as he started to finger her on the bed.

Belle was bucking her hips and moaning needily and finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He got up on his knees and slid his hands under her hips, pulling her up so he could line himself up, and then he thrust into her in one swift motion. She was so wet it was incredible, and she’d been so wound up from the spankings that it was almost too soon that she was crying out and shaking through an orgasm that pulled him over the edge with her.

Dorian held Belle close to his chest through their orgasms, not wanting to let her fall away from him until he finally collapsed onto his side with her. She was completely relaxed and at peace. She was just so beautiful, it was impossible to believe.

“So are you going to tell me why you’ve been acting strangely?” he asked at last.

“Have I? I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I’m just wondering if it’s something I need to be worried about.”

Belle took a deep breath and let it out slowly and he held her until she was ready to talk.

“I saw someone I recognized at the party last night.”

He tensed, worried he’d pushed her too hard or put her in a bad situation, but he needed her to tell him what was wrong.

“Who was it?” he asked when she didn’t immediately volunteer the rest of it.

“My old domme,” she said softly. “I think she recognized me, too.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Belle.” He hugged her tighter, waiting to know that she was okay.

“It’s fine,” she said. “It shook me up, but it just brought back some bad memories. It also reminded me how lucky I am to be here with you, though.”

His heart did a little flip at her words, and before he could stop himself he was blurting out words he’d been afraid to say for weeks now.

“I want to be public,” he said, not even daring to look at her after he’d said it. “I’m sick of skulking around and lying about you.”

“Yeah?” she asked, and he could feel her squirming around to look at him.

“Yeah,” he replied, daring to look down at her at last. “I want more than stolen weekends and office trysts. I know it might make things awkward at work for a while, but we can survive all that if you you’re willing to try.”

“Okay,” she said after a second. “Let’s do it.”

He felt lighter all of a sudden and he leaned down to kiss her softly. His heart felt like it was about to burst from sheer joy. She’d said yes. It was the only thing that could possibly make his life more complete was to tell her he loved her, but that could wait just a little longer.


End file.
